


Bored

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku and Naruto being bored leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

"I'm bbbbbbbboooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeedddddddddddddd," whined Naruto.

"Ditto," the brunette said while he painted his toenails pretty colors... each one a different color.

"So... whatcha wanna do? You're always full of ideas," Naruto asked with his eyes full of hope.

Haku signed, "Why do I always have to come up with something to do?"

"Because every time I suggest something you shoot it down for one reason or another," Naruto replied while sticking out his tongue.

"Mostly because it's illegal," Haku mumbled under his breath. "I could die your hair..." Haku offered.

"Public sex is only illegal if we get caught... and... I don't know... what color are you thinking of coloring it?" An exasperated Naruto asked. He was just too bored to raise to Haku's bait.

"Sex in a crowded subway will 'definitely' get you caught." It was a flat statement. Switching subjects, "Don't know... was thinking white streaks down below and black ones up top." He grinned evilly.

"OI! Are you saying that I am a stinky skunk... and if you weren't so very loud during sex we do could have pulled off sex in the subway. All I would have had to do is open my pants, raise your skirt, lube up, and have fun," Naruto said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"And that is why I don't wear skirts outside anymore," Haku said softly while thinking; _'No matter how much you beg.'_

"I'll let you dye my hair any and every color if we can have public sex," the blond sing-songed to his lover.

Haku bit the inside of his lip. He wasn't sure if it was to keep from laughing or to stop himself from agreeing with his personal idiot. "Not good enough," He said flatly, rolling over onto his stomach on the blond's bed and kicking his legs in the air playfully while delicately coating his lips with a fine sheen of gloss. Haku didn't look at the blond to see if he was taking the bait.

"Dinner at the restaurant of your choosing and dye my hair for public sex. I'll even let you top if you would prefer," Naruto said while creeping up to the bed where his kittenish boyfriend was on display.

"You're just hoping I'll wear that 'dominatrix' outfit from Halloween again aren't you? There's always a catch when you offer to bottom..." Haku's bottom lip stuck out as he pouted. Naruto was not getting off with just dinner and a dye job, not for the blond's biggest fantasy.

"That would be nice... but not necessary. You can wear the ugliest outfit in the world. So... let's see... dinner, dancing, and dye my hair for public sex in a position of your choosing. I'll even let you decide where we do it," the blond said while crawling onto the bed with the brunette.

Haku felt the bed dip under the blond's weight and shivered just a bit. He was being swayed by the playful tone in Naruto's sexy voice. He had to up the ante before he gave in. "It's too risky Naru," He whined just a little. "If we get caught..."

"Then how about..." Naruto whispered whispered softly into his lover's ear deliberately leaving everything in the air.

One of Haku's major weak spots was his ears. He shivered and tried to pull away, he couldn't get very far lying on his stomach like that, so instead he opted for a distraction. He grabbed the nearest pillow and whomped the blond on the head. "Hentai! Exhibitionist!" He cried as he tried to scoot further away. If he stayed within reach he'd lose out. Naruto knew what he wanted, but the commitment phobe was pretending to be clueless.

"You knew that when you got with me. Fine no public sex... no dinner, no dancing... but you have to stay where you are and be very very quiet for the next three minutes," Naruto said with a sigh while getting up off of the bed.

Haku's head hit the bed hiding his face. He'd just stepped on a land mine. Things had gone from fun to flat in an instant. All he wanted was some sign... some little sign that Naruto saw him as something more than a 'fun' partner. He wanted to cry, but wasn't about to. The blond was touchy about things like that and Haku didn't want him to do something out of sympathy. _'I'd rather he kicked me out than pretend he felt more than he did out of pity.'_

 _'If I ever see that raven haired asshole or the violet eyed ice prick or the smart assed lazy bastard that made him this way... I'll, I'll....'_ He wanted to scream his frustration.

Naruto glanced at his boyfriend and wanted to rush back to him and hold him in his arms... but he had to do this his way and in his time. He steeled himself and walked out of the room to get the surprise he had been saving for his boyfriend. When he came back in, he ran and jumped onto the bed while chuckling at the startled expression on the brunette's face. Finally he rolled over on to his back and whispered; "Hey... Haku... how long have we been going out now? Three years or four?"

Haku's expression turned dark and he punched the asshole in the stomach before moving to climb off the bed. He didn't hit him as hard as he could have, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt the one he loved.

"Five years Naruto. Five years!" Tears formed in his eyes and he wanted to die of shame.

"Wow... that long. Time flies when you're having fun," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Haku whirled on him. He stood there shaking with rage. He was beyond words.

"You do realize public sex was a ploy don't you?" Naruto said with a sigh. "I really wanted to do this after dinner and dancing."

It was too much. Here he was completely overwrought and Naruto was just lying there on the bed acting like they were talking about what kind of pizza to order. "Five years Naruto... I've been here for Five Years. I love you. I...." He lost his momentum, then his resolve. This was how it always went. He slid to his knees and refused to cry. He couldn't, wouldn't leave.

_'It's not his fault. I stay even though I know it will never change. I'm the idiot.'_

"Haku... look at me... please," Naruto said softly while sitting up on the bed.

The brunette just shook his head. He didn't have the strength to meet those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

Naruto sighed and slid off of the bed. He laid his head on his boyfriend's lap to look at him from below. He hated to see Haku's face look so sad. He took a deep breath and said softly: "Hey... I have something for you. Will you accept it?"

Haku closed his eyes. He really couldn't look at Naruto, it hurt too much to know he'd never be able to see his own feelings reflected there. Naruto loved him, he knew that, but Haku wanted Naruto to 'need' him and Naruto refused to need anyone. He bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. _'It doesn't matter,'_ He told himself; _'I'll take him however I can have him.'_ He didn't answer the question, the kiss would have to do.

"You know... fifteen years ago when we met you captured my attention. You were so mature and told me everything I was doing wrong... but still, despite me thinking you were a girl, you became my best friend. Ten years ago you opened my eyes to my sexuality and caught me whenever I fell from a heart break. It didn't matter if it was a light fall or a hard one... you caught me. Five years ago you agreed to take a chance on the broken me and gave me your heart."

"But... it's just not enough for me. I'm greedy Haku... very very greedy. So now I'm asking... no begging you... will you give me your all and accept my all? Will you marry me Haku? I know it's not legal here... but we can go somewhere where it is legal and get married. I love you... please... please... say yes," Naruto begged in near tears while holding out a simple gold band.He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to ask Haku what he had been wanting since the beginning.

Silence hung in the air. Haku was sure he was unconscious or dead. There was just no way this was real. He collected his wits, bit his lip, and tried to come up with a response.

"Haku... please answer me... I can't take too much more you know," Naruto nervously asked.

"Um, if I say yes, do I still get dinner and a dye job?" Haku tried Naruto's trick of diffusing a tense situation with a joke. His head couldn't quite grasp the whole situation, he was stalling.

"You get dinner and dancing. As much as I love you... no dye job. You love my golden locks as much as I do," Naruto said with a cheesy grin. "Oh and you get this shiny ring."

Haku didn't want to focus too much on the ring, so he diverted his attention to the one thing Naru 'thought' he couldn't have. "Hmmm... what if I only dye the lower...?" He asked as he half-heartedly reached for the ring as if it 'wasn't' the one thing he wanted second most in the world. Naruto was still and always would be number one.

Naruto clasped the ring tightly in his hand as he saw Haku reach for it. He had done this once before and lost the ring and his heart due to the duck-butt haired bastard. Haku wasn't getting it until he said yes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring's twin ready to put it on his own finger if he heard the one word he needed to hear.

"You would have a hard time doing that since you made me shave last week. So... will you marry me Haku? My heart, mind, and body are already yours... will you accept my soul and be mine alone while I remain yours alone?" Naruto asked softly. If Haku said no... then that was it... this was the very last time he would ever put his heart on the line for anyone.

It was a pretty speech, but there was a slightly petulant tone to his voice that made Haku smile. He reached down, took Naru's handsome face between his hands and kissed the blond's soft lips. He ignored the ring for the moment. As he pulled away he whispered; "Of course silly. I didn't wait five years for you to walk away now." He kissed Naru again, waiting for his lover, his life-partner to respond.

Naruto smiled broadly as he grabbed Haku's left hand and slipped the simple band on to the finger of the love of his life. He held up his own ring and slipped it onto his own finger. He belonged now... he had some-one's heart and his heart was on that some-one's hand. He laughed happily as he reached up and kissed his soul mate soundly before playfully asking; "So... what do you want to do now? Dinner? Dancing? Or sex in the position of your choosing?"

"Depends..."

"Oh and what does it depend on? I don't want public sex right now and if it depends on how horny you are I can assure you that I can make you as horny as needed," Naruto asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Haku rolled his eyes. "And here I was 'going' to say, it depended on how fast I can put that mini on you like so much _'and'_ how fast we could get to the nearest subway.... Oh well, guess I'll go shower for dinner," He bounced to his feet as if they hadn't just had the heaviest conversation ever in fifteen years. He flounced toward the bathroom humming sweetly and fiddling with his new ring.

"You go ahead and do that... I'll be over here naked when you get out. There is no way in hell I am going to risk letting anyone see my fiance's face when he's cumming. That is now for me and me alone," Naruto said with a shrug while stripping his clothes.

 _'Fiance' 'I really like the sound of that and he's being possessive for the first time...'_ Haku pouted at the blond before saying; "But who's gonna wash my back?" His plump bottom lip quivered in perfect timing with his pathetic sniffle.

"I dunno... but I was kinda hoping you would hold off on the shower and make love to me over here then we could get cleaned up and I could make love to you in the shower. Then we could go out for breakfast in the morning. Then tell my mom about our engagement over lunch... then dinner, maybe dancing, and more sex," Naruto said while rubbing his chin.

Haku froze and shuddered. "Damn it Naruto! You know you can't mention Iruka-san if you want to have sex with me!" He shuddered again. There was something about Naruto's father that made Haku feel like a dirty tramp and not in a good way. _'He's so... pure... and sweet... and...'_ "Damn it, now I'm soft!" He glared at the offending big mouth venomously.

"Pfft... I don't know why you get like that whenever I mention either of those perverts. You do know they are the one's who told me about that position you like so much. If you come over here I'll give you a blow job and then you can pound me into the mattress. I mean it Haku... I want sex. People who get engaged get to have celebratory sex and I want my celebration!" Naruto said with a growl.

"Oh great! You had to go and mention the other 'sort of' parental unit.... You know I picture whatever I hear... and ewww eww ewwww I do not need to picture a naked gray haired pervert chasing Iruka-san around your childhood home!" He bit his lip again, trying to determine if he actually 'could' in his current state of mind. "Okay, but it's on you now," He paced slowly toward the bed, shedding his clothing as he moved closer.

"No, I don't want it on me. I want it in me and you on me," the blond said while grabbing his fiance's hand and pulling him toward him. "I love you my beautiful husband-to-be and want you to make love to me."

The brunette rolled his eyes at his lover's haste. It didn't matter what was going on or what he was doing Naruto was always in a hurry... though this time he wanted this as much as the blond did. There was just one problem. "I'm not sure I can do this Naru... you mentioned your parents and I went dead below the waist," Haku informed him.

"You can. Just concentrate on me and the ring on your finger. You can do that can't you?" Naruto asked while kissing Haku's neck softly.

"Maybe," Haku answered with a hitched breath. It was hard to ignore the unusual weight on his finger and even harder to ignore the man that he loved with all his heart and soul.

"First things first; let's get rid of these sexy undies that are covering you," Naruto said in a husky voice as he stripped the brunette of the last bit of cloth covering him.

"Kami.. do you know how beautiful you are?" Naruto asked as he looked the man up and down. "I'll never get enough of you. I don't tell you this often enough... but I love you. Every last fiber of your being is so tantalizing... beautiful... sexy... and I love you so very much."

"Could you be any more cheesy?" Haku asked while hiding his face.

"Possibly, let's see. Haku how do I love thee, let me count the ways: The way you curl your cute little toes when you are enjoying yourself. The way your feet arc so gracefully, like a ballerina, when you kick your feet." Naruto brought the delicate ankle up to his mouth and gave it and it's twin a kiss before continuing litany and kissing all over his fiancée. "The way you roll your ankles when you get irritated. The way your calve muscles move under your perfect skin when you walk. The way your thighs spread for me as is if in invitation. The way your fingers dance over the keyboard when you are writing."

"OK I understand... you can be cheesy... really cheesy... and a tease can we get the show on the road?" Haku asked with a slight whine to his voice. Not only had the blond skipped over the area he wanted him at the was completely ignored but Haku was unused to Naruto behaving in this manner and it was embarrassing the hell out of him.

"You said it was all on me earlier, so I took that to mean that I had to do everything... and since I have to do everything I am going to thoroughly enjoy myself," Naruto informed the brunette. With a wicked smile he continued his oral and aural assault: "I love the way you flap your hands about when you get frustrated. I love the way your arms fit so perfectly around me. I love the way your shoulders rise and fall in time with your breath.

"I love your hair and the way it moves, feels, and looks like strands of chocolate silk," Naruto said more softly than before. All teasing and playfulness had vanished from his voice only to be replaced with sincerity and love.

Haku wasn't sure he could take much more without crying tears of happiness. No one had ever physically showed their love to him in this manner... and he didn't necessarily hate it... he was just unused to it.

"I love the way your forehead wrinkles when you concentrate on something. I love the way your pert little nose crinkles when you laugh. I love the way your eyes light up when you look at me first thing in the morning. I love the way your mouth forms a perfect bow even when you're angry," Naruto continued while kissing each body part. Though when he kissed Haku's mouth he was more than a little disappointed that he wasn't kissed back. His disappointment however soon turned to amusement when he heard a soft snore come from his Love's mouth.

"I'm not sure I love how you could fall asleep while I'm trying to be romantic however," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I'll forgive you this time... but tomorrow I want my celebration."

With a sigh Naruto gathered his slumbering fiancée in his arms. With a yawn he turned off the bedside lamp and fell asleep with his face buried in the brunette's hair. He'd deal with Haku and the celebration in tomorrow. Right now he would just deal with his other fantasy... laying in bed cuddled up with the one who stole his heart and said yes to his crazy idea.

~FIN~


End file.
